


A Casual Observation

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade has to check on his daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Casual Observation

I have a contract in Star City. Just one small layover, and I'll be on my way to make a good paycheck and get a piece of satisfaction. That layover, though, needs to be done. I can go to any job, clear my mind, and do it, but what kind of father would that make me? It won't take too long to see that my Rose is safe and sound. The kid might not trust me as far as he can throw me anymore, but I knew he'd find Rose, put her somewhere safe. For him, that always means with the Titans.

Security is a bit trickier than last time. I must commend Vic; he's improving steadily at taking care of his Titans. I manage to get into the inner grounds without detection, though, and let my instincts guide me from there. I know most of their facilities are actually built into the Tower now, but I timed it...yes, there she is. Alone, in the open space of the alien's garden. She has her swords out, dancing the blades in a wicked mesh. She's let her hair grow even longer, and she's losing most of the traces of childhood.

I watch her for a few more minutes, mindful of security protocols, then notice something that takes my eye from the perfection that my daughter will one day be. Another observer lurks in the garden, watching Rose as intently as I did, but for far different reasons, I suppose. I did not get to properly introduce myself to this new Wonder Girl, but the look on her face tells me I should brush up on Greek mythology. If I read her right, I might one day have a demi goddess in my family. Or at least somewhere among the mistresses of my kin. The thought almost makes me laugh aloud, and I take it as my cue to extricate myself.

Rose will be fine, and Oliver Queen is waiting for his death.


End file.
